


A Pirate's Life

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: History Revisited [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fountain of Youth, Huma - Freeform, Pirates, Sea Goddess Uma, Sea Queen Uma, Treat her like one, Uma is a Goddess, searching for the fountain of youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: AU story set in the past during the time of pirates. (So sometime in the 16-1700's according to google.)I'm not very knowledgeable about this time period, so please excuse the very high potential of inaccuracy regarding it..TBH, the only things I really remember about pirates or the time relates to the Pirates of the Caribbean series, so you may potentially see some influence from that? Unsure yet.





	1. Loss of a Hook

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just a little teensy-tiny peek into this story, which although I hope to do sort of a multi-chapter thing, but unfortunately I don't think will end up being all that lengthy nor detailed.

The young boy leaned over the edge of the docks, reaching desperately towards the water in a bid to grab his hook before it sunk too low. “No!” he cried in a whisper. His stomach coiled in fear as he readied to dive into the deep blue waters, but as his feet left the wood of the docks, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. “Hey!” He cried out louder, struggling to be let go, “My hook!”

“Sweetheart, you can’t swim yet.” his mother admonished, “And besides, look.” she guided his eyes with her finger pointing to where his beloved hook had fallen. The young boys pale blue eyes widen as he watches a tentacle wrapped around it. “Woah.” He gaped at the sight. “It looks like she accepted your hook as a gift.” His mother brushed his hair with her fingers, “Isn’t that exciting Harry?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to give it to her.” Harry tried not to whine, “CJ accidentally knocked it off.” His shoulders drooped a little, still upset about losing his hook.

“I know you didn’t, but that doesn’t change what happened. You’ve given your hook to a sea goddess, and perhaps she may feel inclined to return it to you someday, but perhaps not.” His mother responds, trying to soothe his upset while showing him just how wonderful of an event this was. They had just seen the tentacles of a sea goddess with their very own eyes, and she had accepted Harry’s offering of his hook, however accidental it was. “You’ve got yourself a goddess to worship now, she’s accepted you as hers, so you best try and learn her name.” his mother urged with a wide smile, “Come, we shall tell your sisters and craft another hook.”

The new hook they crafted was different from the last, and details of tentacles and seashells adorned its base. He marveled over the intricacy of it. The weapon was beautiful, and he vowed to never lose this one, a depiction of his Sea Goddess.


	2. Boarding a New Ship

Years have passed since that fateful day when Harry lost his hook, and the boy, now considered a young man, was on the cusp of adulthood, and never again did he lose his hook. As much as he loved to sail with his family, he also wanted a ship of his own, and just like his elder sister Harriet had done before him, he set out to acquire both a ship and a crew. Before he could get himself a ship, he would need money. And before he could get himself a crew, he needed experience and respect, and neither would truly be gained by staying and working under his father on his ship. His name alone was enough to pretty well guarantee him a spot on any crew he wanted, and although he was grateful for the multitude of options, it could very well make it all the more difficult to earn the respect he would so desperately need once acquiring a ship of his own.

This is what drove him to where he was now, on the docks, the early morning light just beginning to glint on the horizon and the fresh air blowing helped the smell of the sea meet his nose. The scent and sound of the waves were a familiar welcome, he was at home on the sea, and Harry closed his eyes as he breathed it in deeply while listening to the crash to help keep calm. He set his sky blue eyes back on the ship when he opened them, drinking in the sight of the magnificent sea-faring vessel. He would be sailing aboard the Queen Anne’s Revenge under the command of Blackbeard himself. Hefting the small bag higher on his shoulder he began his ascent to the deck, his shoulders slumped in a comfortable way that only contributed to the swager in his step commonly found in a pirate.

Once aboard he fell into step with his new crewmates with ease, following orders given to him. As they ventured out towards the horizon, he had the opportunity to ask his crewmates about the adventure they were going on, what treasure they were searching for. Eternal youth, he was told, they were searching for the fountain of youth. Harry’s interest was piqued, that would surely be an amazing sight to see and to be on the ship that found it would do him well. If it even existed, that is. Harry was skeptical, but decided to remain optimistic, for surely there must be some form of truth to the legends that stood the test of time.

But before they could truly search for the fountain, there were a few things they needed to retrieve. Tomorrow he would find out more, but for now, it was his turn to rest, and he quickly got comfortable in his hammock below deck in the crew’s quarters. The sound of waves crashing against the sides of the boat an oceanic lullaby combined with the gentle sway of his hammock lulled into a peaceful slumber.


	3. When I Drift Off, I Dream of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry dreams he remembers the day he learned her name, but something is different about that fateful day this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, yay, long chapter?? I wasn't expecting to be able to write a long chapter for this, and I'm actually really happy with this chapter so I hope you like it too. Happy reading!

As Harry dreamt, he dreamt of his Sea Goddess.

* * *

The day Harry learned her name, he was on a beach and it was his sixteenth birthday. The sky was alive with color as the sun began its descent.

His boots thunked heavily on the wood docks as he made his way to the end. The breeze ruffling his hair and he welcomed the scent of the sea. He settled himself down onto the edge of the dock, tugging off his boots and socks so his bare feet could touch the water. His hat found a place sitting atop the boots. Harry sighed in contentment, the coolness of the water and the beautiful sight of the sky in front of him made a relaxing scene.

Breathing deeply he let the tension from the week leave his shoulders and on a whim pulled his weapon of choice from its place on his hip, a special holster he had created for an extra level of safekeeping. He held it by the handle in his hand loosely as he gazed at the designs on it.

Three long years and he still didn't know the name of his goddess, but not for lack of searching on his part. He trailed his fingers over the curving tentacles, "Why won't you tell me your name?" He murmured, "Why won't you come to me again?" His voice seemingly lost to the wind. "Please?" There was a begging lilt to his nearly soundless voice. He had spent the last three years of his life searching for her name, searching for _her_, and his efforts thus far proved fruitless. His devotion to her was consistent, but now it was beginning to feel meaningless. Was his devotion ever even worth anything to her?

He bit his bottom lip, wondering if he would ever know, and wearily ran a hand through his dark hair with a sigh. Finally, he shook his head, he was being silly, he knew it. For all he knew he was searching for something that didn't even exist.. Before he stood, he slipped his socks and boots back on and with a quick swing of his arm he snatched his hat back up, putting it back on his head as he began to walk back down the length of the dock towards the sandy beach.

A thrumming sound met his ears and he spun around slowly, trying to pinpoint the sound, and it stopped as soon as he looked at the water. He narrowed his eyes and took a few swaggering steps back towards the water. When nothing happened, he decided his mind was playing tricks.

He froze when he turned back around, having only taken a half-step when he heard the thrumming sound again. It was like drums were playing louder and louder in his head, the beat becoming more intense the louder it got. It almost sounded like a worshipful chant to his ears and he closed his eyes, letting it flow through him. “What’s my name?” the wind whispered in his year, “Say my name.” the waves commanded, and he suddenly knew the answer to the question he had been searching for.

“Uma.” reverently he breathed out the name of his goddess, the name like smooth silk.

Suddenly everything was far too quiet, the waves had stopped crashing, the wind had stopped whistling, the birds had stopped chirping. There was nothing, not a single noise besides what came from him. He held his breath as he listened, his racing heartbeat loudly thudding in his ears amongst the silence.

Although he had been alone, he felt like he was being watched, but it didn’t bother him like it should to know someone had suddenly appeared. He knew he must surely look a sight just standing on the dock with his eyes closed. Keeping his eyes closed like this, in the presence of an unknown person was dangerous, and yet, still he was unbothered. The water shifted, and in that moment he knew she was behind him. He wanted to turn more than anything, to gaze upon his ethereal sea goddess for the first time, but he refrained from moving, waiting for her to bid him to turn and open his eyes.

“What’s my name?” A voice purred, and it was the most decadent voice Harry had ever heard, and he breathed her name once more, “Uma.”

“That’s right my sweet sailor boy.” she purred her praise, and he knew she was quite pleased with how he had said her name, the two-syllables sounding like a prayer coming from his lips, and a mix between a relaxed and euphoric smile began to tug them upwards. In her silence he could feel her bid him turn, and he didn’t hesitate, opening his eyes as he leisurely spun around towards the edge of the dock.

At first he didn’t see anything, but he didn’t doubt that she was there. To quell his impatient nature he took short steps, allowing himself to sway side to side in his movements. He was rewarded handsomely as his exquisite sea goddess emerged from the water and leaned up onto the dock’s edge as she watched him approach, water glinted as it trailed down her skin enticingly. He watched her take him in as he confidently continue to approach her, taking his time so that he too could drink her in. She seemed to follow the swing of his hips for a moment as her eyes explored and he exaggerated the swagger a bit more to keep her attention on him.

Two steps shy of the edge, giving them both room to move, she stopped and in a sweeping move, removed his hat and deeply bowed to her. “You are as exquisitely beguiling as you are mysteriously captivating.” He crooned his devotion to her, “My Goddess, my Queen of the Sea, I have always belonged only to you.” He kept his head bowed as he dropped to his knees in front of her, his long bangs curtaining her out of his sight.

She lifted herself up higher, palms on the deck and arms straight as she wrapped her tentacles around the dock so she didn’t need to use her arms to hold herself anymore.Tilting her head she murmured, “All mine.” He allowed himself to look up, she was holding herself aloft just barely high enough that he had to look upwards to see her downturned face. Her fingers were soft on his cheek as she lightly touched his face, a look of wonder and mirth in her own expression.

“All yours.” He agreed breathily, and leaned into her touch as she cupped his face in her hand. Her palm against his cheek, he felt a sense of calm roll over him. With a contented sigh he reached up without thinking and covered her small hand with his own, turning and pressing hip lips to her skin before lightly pressing his cheek back where it was. After he realized he should not have done it, but couldn’t bring himself to feel ashamed or guilty for wanting to worship her by placing soft kisses on her skin. After all, she was a strong and fierce Goddess of the Sea, and he a mere mortal. She could have stopped him from moving if she so wanted, and she didn’t tear her hand out from under his, but he resolved not to touch her again anywhere else without being granted permission.

His eyes fluttered and he watched her through half lidded eyes, his head tilted back to make it easier to gaze at her. “They say the eyes are the windows to the soul.” She leaned down, their breath mingling as she teasingly almost brushed their noses. “All my life, I’ve never eyes such as yours.” She tells him as she brushes the fingers of her free hand through his dark hair gently, “Pale blue as a cloudless sky, they are the most beautiful color and so expressive too.”

“Come to me, Harry.” She seductively purrs the request, and he’s never heard his name sound so delightful in his life. Eagerly he moves further into her embrace, closer until their bodies graze, almost touching before he stops, unsure if she would allow him to wind his arms around her and press her as closely as humanly possible as he desperately wants. She was in control and he would not touch her without her permission again.

A silken tentacle places his hat on his head as she removes her fingers, her hand trailing down to his neck she feels his pulse point. Her lips are almost touching his and he doesn’t dare move, breath catching in hopeful anticipation. Instead of meeting his she moves and he can feel her breath on his cheek, her lips almost grazing his jaw before she stops by his ear. “Harry.” she purrs, “Harry.” She draws his name out in a soft song. “Harry!” Her voice commands his attention with a near yell that sends him reeling and makes him yelp.

In an instant everything changes and pain flares in his shoulder as he meets the floor, blanket twisted around him and he sees Gil, his new crewmate standing next to him with a worried look on his face. “Hey, you okay there Harry? I was just trying to get you to wake up, not make you fall.” He offers his hand to help him to his feet, and Harry remembers something about his dream that hadn’t happened. He only learned her name that day, it was all she had graced him with. After he heard it in the wind and the waves he hurried back to tell his family. He had dreamed it all, he had never been blessed to gaze upon her face, hear her velvety voice or feel her touch like silk. “I’m alright.” He waved off the other boy’s concern, trying not to let the disappointment of the knowledge that it was not real fill him and followed behind him.

As he reached the last step Harry positioned his hat back on his head, and as he stepped onto the deck, wind breezing past him lightly caring the scent of the sea, he faintly heard a familiar beat that only got louder as he moved further onto the deck. A grin blossomed and he gazed out over the sea, the beat raging and loud and clear and another revelation hit him. Even if it was only in his dreams, his Goddess really had appeared to him. He stands tall with his shoulders back, a mix of pride and devotion swell in his chest. His Goddess Queen was very real and just as dangerously beautiful and ethereal as he had known she would be. She wanted him. She had come to him, called him hers

He only hoped this meant he would see her soon. A day, a month, a year, a lifetime. Harry knew he would see her in the flesh someday, and he’d wait as long as she wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Harry didn't physically meet Uma in this chapter, but he did really see her in his dream though, so he now knows what she looks/sounds like.  
Cliche, but you might say she came to him in his dreams, lol. (How? Magic, that's how. Don't think too hard about it.)


End file.
